Princess of the Sweets Kingdom
by VongolaCielo27
Summary: Ichigo Amano is the princess of the Sweet Kingdom. Her mother, Queen Yumeko, send her to the human world to protect her from the war that's going on between the two kingdom, the Sweet Kingdom and the Magic Kingdom. There she met without knowing the warring kingdom prince, Lucas Henri. Canl the two of them find a way to stop the war? Or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Yumeiro Patissiere Fanfiction**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yumeiro Patissiere belong to its proper owner.**

* * *

**Princess of the Sweets Kingdom**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Time: Recette 21

* * *

"Come with me, Amano," Kashino Makoto, the chocolate expert of the Sweet Princes group, told Amano Ichigo, the leader of Team Ichigo.

"No, it can't be..." Ichigo whispered after she got up with the support of Kashino.

"Amano...? Oi, what do you mean 'It can't be'?" Kashino asked Ichigo after a while.

"Vanilla, we need to return NOW." Ichigo said as she faced Vanilla.

"Ichigo, what's going on? Are you alright?" Vanilla said as she fly to where Ichigo is and as she saw Ichigo's expression, realization settled on her faced and she continued, "It can't be... please tell me you're just joking... Ichigo!"

"NO, you are not going back in the kingdom, YOUR HIGHNESS," Vanilla firmly said as she realized what Ichigo wants to do.

"We're going back NOW, Vanilla, even if you don't want to and if you don't want to then I order you to bring me back to the kingdom."Ichigo said and continued pleadingly, "Please, Vanilla, please let me go back."

''But... I promise the queen that I won't let you go back to the kingdom, no matter what. Gomenasai (I'm sorry), hime (Princess)," Vanilla said with a conflicted voice and eyes.

"Vanilla..." Ichigo started but Vanilla interrupted her by shanking her head no.

"Please, I need to go back. Mother is in danger," Ichigo said as a few tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her check to the floor, where it splash and started to shine and create a light that surrounded Ichigo from head to toe.

"This is..." Vanilla said as the light fully covered Ichigo from the outside world and from everyone.

* * *

**Words: 281**

**Next Chapter: Ichigo saw her mother for the last time, telling her to take care of herself and everyone else in the kingdom as she pass the crown to Ichigo.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think about the 1st chapter. Thanks ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Princess of the Sweet Kingdom (Yumeiro Patissiere)**

**Disclaimer: Yumeiro Patissiere doesn't belong to me. (Goes with the whole story)**

**Pairing(s):**

**N/A**

**Summary:**

Ichigo Amano is the princess of the Sweet Kingdom. Her mother, Queen Yumeko, send her to the human world to protect her from the war that's going on between the two kingdoms, the Sweet Kingdom and the _ Kingdom. There she met without knowing the warring kingdom prince, Lucas Henri.

Chapter 2

~Inside the light with Ichigo~

"Huh? Where am I?" Ichigo asked as she opens her eyes to revealed chocolate brown eyes that show wisdom and gentleness.

"Ichigo, my dear daughter…" Queen Yumeko started as a light started to shine in front of Ichigo.

When the light died down, it shows Queen Yumeko, wearing a light blue gown and you can see a blue transparent wing in her back

"Mother…" Ichigo said in a whispering voice.

"It's time for you to take the throne and rule the kingdom, my daughter," she said as the light completely died down.

"T..the throne?!" Ichigo exclaimed, "But I'm not ready to take the throne yet Mother! You, of all people, should know that."

"No, Ichigo, my dearest daughter, I know that you are ready to take the throne and I know that you will lead the kingdom to a new time. A time where everyone will be happy," the queen said.

"B-but… " Ichigo started as her and her mother's eyes connected and saw her mother smiling gently at her.

"I… I accept…" Ichigo said with hesitation, wondering if she will be able to lead the kingdom where everyone is happy.

As Ichigo accepted the throne, her dress started to shine and change to the exact gown the queen was wearing except for the color which was replace with a light pink color and a pair of wings in the color of transparent pink.

"Good luck and good-bye, my daughter," Yumeko said as she disappears in a flash of light.


End file.
